You're Welcome or I'm Sorry?
by LunaRae
Summary: There are two new girls inside the Cullen house, and Edward was missing from Bella's house tonight! Jasper has run away from the terrible pain! Find out who these girls are what they want and why they're here!
1. 1:Huh!

**A/N: This is just something I would like to tell the new readers of this fanfiction!!!**

**Bare with this story, I know the first few chapters are really short! But they get longer I PROMISE!!!!**

**I just don't want you to stop reading this story just because the chapters are small at first!!! **

**Okaay that's all for now! Hope you enjoy the story!!! **

**-Domo arigato! o^-^o**

**~Shinigami Luna**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Twilight material, only the material in my imagination! =D**

**This takes place after Eclipse only instead of telling Charlie about the marriage he just dropped her off at her house.**

**Chapter 1: Huh!**

**Bella's POV:**

_Where is he!_ I thought, while lying on my bed. I couldn't stand staying still so I got up and started pacing. _He said he would be here in 30 minutes…_ I stole a glance at my clock.

"Holy crow!!!" I spat out loud. I quickly wrapped my hand over my mouth, hoping Charlie didn't hear. He still didn't know that Edward visited every night, and I didn't want him to be checking in on me every 10 minutes.

_He told me 30 minutes 2 HOURS ago!!!_ `I decided to go to his house…I used the cover story that Alice wanted me to spend the night. I got in my truck and took my ring, ugh the ring, out of the cup holder and placed it on my finger. I promised I would wear it at least around _his_ family. I drove my truck as fast as it would go and soon arrived at his house. To my surprise, all but two of the Cullen's were standing outside the white mansion with a hint of worry and confusion in their topaz eyes. I raced out of my truck and nearly tackled Alice's rock hard body.

"What's going on, is he alright!??!" I nearly screamed. Alice didn't look at me; she just kept staring at her shoes.

"I'm _so_ sorry! I didn't see it coming!" she replied, mumbling.

"It!? What is _it_!" I screamed even more frantic than before, but this time it was Esme who answered me.

"Bella…we're not entirely sure what's happening to him…but I'm pretty sure that the girl is in the same amount of pain…" she explained in her motherly tone.

**-----End of Chapter 1-----**

……………………………………………………………………………………

**This is my first Fan Fiction and if you want me to post Chapter 2, I need at least 10 reviews.**

**- Alunime**


	2. 2:What?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Twilight material, only the material in my imagination! =D**

**Previously: **_He told me 30 minutes 2 HOURS ago!!!_

"What's going on, is he alright!??!"

"Bella…we're not entirely sure what's happening to him…but I'm pretty sure that the girl is in the same amount of pain…" she explained in her motherly tone.

**Thank You:**

**Kattei**

**Stupidlamb15**

**Teeneypixie95**

**BellaBoo359**

**MissMusicLover**

**JacobEXhater**

**Youhavemyheart**

**For being the first 7 people to review my chapter 1 so I could post my chapter 2! **

**(I know I said 10 reviews but it seemed like they couldn't wait so I settled for 7)**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 2: What's Going On?!**

**Bella's POV:**

I went into shock! "GIRL!" I could only think the worst! "GIRL!" I repeated, "What girl?" I was so confused. I could feel tears of confusion creeping up into my eyes.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a blurred Jasper leave into the house, my mixed emotions were probably too much for him. A single confused tear fell from my eye; in the same instant I heard Jasper scream in agony and the next second I saw him sprint out the door. I was even more confused now. What was going on? I decided to speak my thoughts.

"Wh…" I began to ask, but Alice interrupted me still starring at the ground.

"He can't deal with the…uh…_situation_ in the house plus your…uh…whatever it is you're going through. It's too much."

Then I remembered the other Cullen that was missing. I turned to Esme, "Where's Carlisle?" I questioned. Esme wasn't the one to answer me, Rosalie did.

"He's in the house with your _hubby-to-be_ and these two other girls!" TWO! She said it like they were her best friends, and maybe they were, but I was going to find out.

I stopped asking questions, wiped the remainder of tears from my eyes, and started to march up the front steps of the mansion. Within seconds, Alice was in front of me. For the first time this evening, she looked me in the eyes. Her golden topaz eyes seemed to melt with worry, for whom I had no idea, I figured either Edward or me. She looked like she had something to say, but she didn't speak a word she just simply starred at me. After 3 intense moments, she looked at her mew silver flats again and stepped aside to let me pass.

I paused for a fraction of a second then continued on to see what awaited me inside that could possibly have Jasper runaway screaming and Alice worrying so much. I made it to the door and turned the handle.

**-----End of Chapter 2-----**

**………………………………………………………………………….…**

**Okay, if you want me to post Chapter 3 I'll need at least more than 5 reviews. =D**

**- Alunime**


	3. 3:Who Are They?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Twilight material, only the material in my imagination! =D**

**PreNote: In my story ****Twilight**** to ****Eclipse**** are actually books like in real life.**

**Previously: **_He told me 30 minutes 2 HOURS ago!!!_

"What's going on, is he alright!??!"

"Bella…we're not entirely sure what's happening to him…but I'm pretty sure that the girl is in the same amount of pain…" she explained in her motherly tone.

"What girl?" I was so confused.

"Where's Carlisle?" I questioned. Esme wasn't the one to answer me, Rosalie did.

"He's in the house with your _hubby-to-be_ and these two other girls!" TWO!

**Thank You: **

**Teeneypixie95**

**BellaBoo359**

**MissMusicLover**

**Kattei** (gave comment at school)

**Clair-x**

**For being the first 5 to leave a comment. The same goes for this story, **

**5 reviews = another chapter posted!**

**…………………………………………………..................................................................................................................................**

**Chapter 3: Who Are They?**

**Edward's POV:**

"I'll be back in 30 minutes." I told Bella before she got out of my Volvo.

"Okay, don't be late!" she replied sternly.

"Now when have I _ever_ been late," I teased, "and don't forget your ring!"

I took it from my cup holder where she had _accidentally_ placed it and handed it to her. She rolled her eyes and I gave a slight chuckle. I watched her place it in _her _cup holder in her truck. That truck needs to go and soon I thought to myself. Then, once she was inside I sped off to go get Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle to look for a new car for Bella.

We all gathered in Carlisle's Mercedes, and drove to Seattle. We decided to go to a car rental shop because they tend to have the best car magazines. Once we were inside and sitting looking at pictures of cars that were yet to come, these two strange, yet beautiful in a human sense, girls walked in.

They were screaming, "Oh my God, Oh my God!" over and over again. I began to read their minds, then realized I could only read one of their minds, the taller darker haired one.

I was about to try harder when the salesman interrupted asking them what was wrong. Their answers surprised me.

"I want a yellow Porsche like Alice, if you have one please!" the dark haired one shrieked. Alice, yellow Porsche, what? I guessed they were friends of either Jasper or Alice.

Jasper and I exchanged glances.

_Never met them before._ Hmm, maybe Alice then. I awaited the slightly shorter, more exotic ones answer.

"I'd prefer a sleeker, darker vehicle," she began calmly, "like a black Mercedes like Carlisle and that one outside!" she screamed, while pointing behind here to the dark night outside. What! I peeked at Carlisle; he was just as confused as I. I tried again to read the exotic ones mind, still nothing. Just like Bella, this intrigued me.

The girl's next action freaked the hell out of me, she BIT the salesman! Teeth and all! The man screamed and sprinted to the back. Both of the girls just laughed, and then the exotic one went around and started biting other customers. All of them had the same reaction as the salesman. Then they started making their way toward us. I read the mind of the girl who wasn't acting like my kind.

_Man if I didn't know any better I'd say that those four guys look like VAMPIRES!!! Like, oh my God, like Carlisle, JASper, EMMEtt and EDWARD! Oh Edward, I LOVE to meet Edward Cullen! Too bad he's engaged to Bella! Oh well, if I ever got to see him the only thing I would say is BITE ME! Oh my DAMN! That man on the end there looks like Edward! I'll tell Alunime to bite him! _

Holy crap! How did this girl know this stuff about me! I mean it's not like there's a book out there with my entire life story! I heard the girl whisper to her friend, Alunime, bite him while pointing at me. Alunime's face lit up.

"Okay!" she sang. She skipped up to where I was. She said hi, grabbed my arm and opened her mouth preparing to lean in for, what I thought would shatter her teeth.

**-----End of Chapter 3-----**

**.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Alright if you're wondering how to pronounce Alunime's name it's uh-luna-may. And if you notice it's the same name as my user name,**

**that's because she is based off of me!**

**I really think that if you have liked my story so far you will really like Chapter 4! Can't wait to see those reviews!**


	4. 4:Fire!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Twilight material, only the material in my imagination! =D**

**Previously: **

**Bella's POV: **_He told me 30 minutes 2 HOURS ago!!!_

"What's going on, is he alright!??!"

"Bella…we're not entirely sure what's happening to him…but I'm pretty sure that the girl is in the same amount of pain…" she explained in her motherly tone.

"What girl?" I was so confused.

"Where's Carlisle?" I questioned. Esme wasn't the one to answer me, Rosalie did.

"He's in the house with your _hubby-to-be_ and these two other girls!" TWO!

**Edward's POV: **Jasper and I exchanged glances.

_Never met them before._

She BIT the salesman! Teeth and all!

_That man on the end there looks like Edward! I'll tell Alunime to bite him!_

She said hi, grabbed my arm and opened her mouth preparing to lean in for, what I thought would shatter her teeth.

**Thank You:**

**xSilentDreamer**

**kattie **

**Clair-x**

**DamnYourColdAndSparkly**

**emily is HERE!! **(gave comment at school)

**You know the drill, 5 reviews = another chapter posted!**

**……………………………………………………………………………………**

**Chapter 4: Fire!**

**Edward's POV:**

For some reason she wasn't shocked by my cold, dead, vampire skin and oddly hers was cooler than most humans. Before I could finish my train of thought, her teeth were on my arm. I waited for the sound of her teeth crushing, but it never came. It seemed as though her teeth were getting stronger, or my arm was getting weaker, or BOTH! I felt a strange, slight tingle where she was biting me. She pulled away and screamed.

"OW! My head, my head! OW! Elia! Put out the fire! NOW! OW!" Elia replied confused.

"What fire?"

"The fire on my HEAD! DUMBASS!" Alunime shrieked.

"There is no fire! And you're the dumbass for thinking there is!" Alunime's only response was an ear splitting cry. I knew what she was going through, but I wasn't sure how it was possible. Last time I checked it only worked if _we _bit _them_, NOT the other way around. Then a pain nearly twice as bad as what Alunime was in struck my arm where she bit me. I screamed in agony and saw Elia jump. I glanced down at the source of the pain, on my arm. It wasn't pale! WHAT! Was I imagining things now? I couldn't think straight; the pain was over powering me. I did the first thing that came to my mind.

"Carlisle!" I yelled. "Put us." I gasped for air. That was strange since when did I actually _need_ air? I had to finish my request. "In the car! And take," I screamed, the pain was moving up to my biceps now, but I had to tell Carlisle to get us out of here. "Us home! HURRY!"

That was all I could say before the pain completely trapped me. I heard Carlisle tell Emmett and Jasper to haul us to the car. Carlisle asked Elia if she wanted to come along to help her friend. She responded,

"Well if y'all are who I _think_ y'all are… and she's going through what I _think_ she's going through… then… HELL YEAH!!"

So Carlisle and Elia hopped in the Mercedes while Emmett ran with me, and Jasper with Alunime. The only thing I remember after that was Emmett saying,

"Wow, that crazy son of a bitch must have done something when she bit you! Oh and dude… I'm starting to smell blood, _human_ blood…and real close too!"

**-----End of Chapter 4-----**

**................................................................................................................................................**

**Alright if you're wondering how to pronounce Elia's name it's uh-lee-uh.**

**Can't wait to see those reviews and post Chapter 5!**


	5. 5:Questions,Questios and MORE Questions!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Twilight material, only the material in my imagination! =D**

**I'm not going to be doing any more perviously's because, well they take up too much space and I don't feel like it.**

**Thank You:**

**MissMusicLover**

**AmyPage**

**Peoplelover (Elia)**

**Hugbug (thanks btw for the writing complement!)**

**Holliester**

**For being the 5 reviewers!**

**5 reviews = 1 chapter!**

**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**Chapter 5: Questions, Questions, and MORE Questions!**

**Carlisle's POV:**

After this human girl bit Edward, he screamed and yelled telling me to put them in the car. We left the car rental shop and started for my Mercedes. I had instructed Emmett and Jasper to carry them. Unfortunately we weren't going to all fit, so Emmett offered to run back with Edward. Then Jasper came up and had the same offer only with the human that was going through a _transformation_, I guess you could call it. I stopped him just before he left and asked him if he could deal with her pain. His response was,

"To be honest, I'd _glad_ to be carrying her rather than Edward. Her pain is nearly _half_ of his! Do you know what's going on?"

I unfortunately had to reply no, but I told myself that I would get to the bottom of this. Then, I noticed that the other girl was standing near me and she still hadn't gotten her rental car yet. She obviously wasn't from around here, therefore in order to stay with her travel companion she would have to come with me.

Even though it wasn't safe _or_ smart for her to go to a house full of vampires, I wasn't about to let her hitchhike in _Seattle_!

"Do you want to come along," then I added "to help your friend?" just in case she said no. Although, with what her friend was going through, I wasn't sure how she could help other than be _breakfast-in-bed_ when she woke up! But her response got my head spinning.

"Well, if you are who I _think_ you are…and she's going through what I _think _she's going through…then…HELL YEAH!!"

While we got in my Mercedes, all I could think of was what the girl said. _If you are who I _think_ you are_, who did she think we were! None of us had ever seen the two humans! If someone had we wouldn't be having our reunion like _this_!

_And she's going through what I _think_ she's going through_, how could she know what her friend was going through? It was obvious to us vampires, but to a _human_?

Had she witnessed it before, and if she had how was she still _alive_!?

I decided to get some of her background story…

**-----End of Chapter 5-----**

**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**I know y'all probably don't like me leaving you off on cliffhangers but how else am I supposed to keep your attention! Haha!**

**If you are going to leave a comment I want you to answer this question…**

**Who is your favorite character so far?**

**(And yes you may have more than one)**

**At the end of my next chapters I will have more review questions like these! **

**Thanks again for all you reviewers!**

**---- ****Alunime**


	6. 6:Background

Disclaimer: I don't own any Twilight material, only the stuff from my imagination! =DREMEMBER! Twilight through Eclipse are _actual _books in this story! So far yawls fav characters are…

**Carlisle **

**Bella**

**Edward**

**Elia**

**Alunime**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 6: Background**

**Carlisle's POV:**

"What's your name?" I inquired. My _Q and A_ with this girl had begun.

"Elia," she commented, "like Elizabeth and Sophia!"

Hmm, lovely name. " And what about your friends name?"

"Alunime." She stated.

That is a very unique name. "Why did her mother name her that?" I was curious as to how she came upon such a name.

"Oh, she didn't. She got it legally changed!" Elia explained.

"From what, and why?" I hoped I wasn't making Elia uncomfortable, but so far she seemed fine.

"Raechel, with and _E _after the _A_! Her mom wanted her to have a classic, yet unique name at the same time. Raechel changed her name after we got completely obsessed with these BOOKS! At first it was just Alisme, just Alice and Esme, but…"

I _had_ to interrupt her! "WAIT! Alice and Esme? What _books _are you talking about?"

"Hold on! I'll explain after I finish my story! _Anyway_, we went bowling with my family and she fell in love with my aunt's name, Yuni. So she added it to Alisme and got Alunime!"

I hoped that was the end. "Now will you tell me about these books?" I needed to know, but I could just be over reacting, I mean there _are_ more people with the same names as my wife and daughter.

"It should be obvious! I mean what other book would two teen girls be _obsessing _over?" she spoke it like it was basic knowledge, like 2+2=4. I waited patiently for her to continue. "Oh my God! You really don't know, do you!" I felt like I was on the outside of an inside joke.

"No…" I responded feeling wary.

"Oh my God! Anybody who's _anybody_ knows the _Twilight Series_! The fourth book hasn't come out yet, but _Twilight, New Moon, _and _Eclipse _have!" I was completely lost.

"What are these books about, exactly?" I started still dazed on the matter.

"Vampires, _of course_! What else?" she giggled. I felt the car screech to a stop and pull over to the shoulder, even though it was around midnight and no one was on the road.

I tried to remain calm. I refrained from shouting. "Tell me all you know about these _books_!" I whispered.

-----End of Chapter 6-----

……………………………………………………………………………………

**Okay so next** **questions,**

**Who's your fav character NOW?**

**What do you think is happening/ going to happen?**

**Please review! 5 = chapter! Hehe! Another cliff hanger!**


	7. 7:Rush!

Sorry about the delay, my computer lost word so I couldn't type up any more chappies.

After this one I'm going to start making my chappies longer! And I'm no longer going to worry about how many reviews I'm just going to post whenever I'm done!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 7: Rush

Carlisle's POV:

"I know!" Elia exclaimed. "I've got the books with me, I never leave without them! I'll get them for you." She glanced at me then added. "You seem like a fast reader." Her words seemed to imply something.

She leaned over her seat and pulled op a light blue Adidas backpack, unzipped it and brought out a decent sized book. She handed it to me, and I examined the cover. It was black with Twilight printed in silver at the top. Under the word were some pale white vampire hands holding an apple. It didn't seem to make sense to me. Elia looked me in the eyes and said, "Well," she dragged out. "Aren't you gunna read it? C'mon, you can probably read it in like what, 3 seconds tops!"

I glared at her accusingly, "How can you be sure?" I wanted to find out exactly what she knew. "Ugh, just read! It will explain everything!" she stated. She turned sly and said, "Oh, and just one more thing…" she started. "What?" I questioned just as I was about to open the book. "I wanna guess your name! Just one guess, I bet you I'll get it right! Title, first and last!" she spoke as if it were a dare "Go ahead!" I was pretty positive she wouldn't guess correctly, my name wasn't a popular one in this time period. "Hmm," I could tell she was doing this purposely. "Dr…Carlisle Cullen!" she retorted victoriously. I was taken aback. "Y…y…yes." I finally managed to get out. "That's correct…" I recall Edward saying my name at the rental shop but never my title or last name.

"Of course it is!" I knew it! Then y'all have to be who I think y'all were!" she beamed. She looked as delighted as if she had just won the Mega-Millions Lottery. "What are you talking about?!!?" I was so utterly lost now. She was practically jumping up and down now, "JUST READ!" She shouted with joy. "All right." I stated hoping she would calm down soon and leave her hysterics. I rapidly flipped though the pages and finished the book in approximately, just as Elia had predicted, 3 seconds.

I was speechless. Everything in here had happened to us. Bella, James, all of it! Only big difference was it was all in Bella's perspective, you only got her thoughts on the events. Edward would like that. A small voice in the back of my mind said, If Edward is still alive.

END OF CHAPTER 7

All rightie. So what do y'all think will happen next? Do you think Edward will become a regular 17 year old human or do you think that once he looses his vampire-ness all of the years will come back to him and he will perish to his death!? Lol that's a brainracker isn't it! Any ideas? Review! Or send me a private message!


	8. 8:Books and Home, Bittersweet, Home!

**Disclaimer: I'll give you 3 guesses…and the last two don't count!.......Yeay you guessed right! I don't own it! "( Sad I know…**

**I FINALLY got my word working again. Thanks to my STEPDAD!!! YEAY he is totally AWESOME!!! He got me a new phone and everything!!! Okayy so I will definitely try to post as much as I can before this Friday, cuz I am leaving for camp for a week and I won't have internet…okay on with the story!**

**Special Thnx to:**

**Sesshy and Inu's Girl (love you!!! 3 she has AWESOME stories!!! That's just cuz I helped haha lol jk!)**

**iWhiteboi (love you too! If you haven't read her stories...you should!)**

**Sheza Abby (theater buddy!)**

**Jazzycamie**

**SesshyLover123 (amazing stories! Btw I read your profile and we have like a LOT of things in common!)**

**Warrior'sSacrifice **

**Aliaysleighbasic (love you hope I get to see you soon!)**

**For reviewing on my story…**

**This chappie will definitely be longer PROMISE!!! As will the rest!**

*****************************************************************************

**Chapter 8: Books!**

**Carlisle's POV:**

If everything in the first book was true and completely accurate, then what about the second or the third!? I asked for the second book. Elia placed it in my awaiting hand. I thought about what we had done next, I shivered. We left. I felt so guilty about that, I never should have agreed to it.

_New Moon_ was in my hands now. The title was also silver and under it was an interesting looking flower that was white with red coming out of the center of it. Within seconds, I was finished. I couldn't believe it. This was _twice_ as bad as what Bella had told us! I felt even more at fault now. The next event to happen was Victoria and her newborn army.

_New Moon _disappeared from my hands and was replaced with another book called _Eclipse_. I scarcely paid attention to the cover. I only picked out the silver title and a broken red ribbon. Quickly, I completed. I couldn't believe how accurate all these books were! They all leaded to present day! Except for one exception, they hadn't told Charlie about their marriage yet, as of the moment we were the only ones who knew.

I looked to my side and found a giddy, over excited Elia. She was right. The books did explain everything! No wonder she wasn't shocked or concerned about my driving or the fact that Edward and Alunime were screaming bloody murder or that Emmet and Jasper had offered to _run _with them all the way from Seattle to Forks!

It all clicked into place, how she knew my name her head spinning comment earlier! She knew who we were and what her friend was going through thanks to this Stefanie Meyer person! I _was_ going to look up this woman and find out how she knew everything about my family and our eventful lives.

I glanced over at Elia. She had a satisfied smirk on her face. I didn't want to start an awkward conversation, so I asked one single question.

"Do you mind if I borrow these to share?" she caught the _no conversation_ tone of my voice.

"Sure! You can have them! I've got like 20 more at home!" she said lightly.

_My God! Is this girl obsessed!_ I thought to myself.

Neither of us spoke a word the remainder of the short trip. This was one of those moments I wished I could read minds.

**************************aren't you glad I didn't stop there! Haha lol! **************************

**Home, Bittersweet, Home!**

**Carlisle's POV:**

With my driving it only took about 15 minutes to return home. Naturally, Emmett and Jasper had all ready arrived and were waiting with their passengers still in agony. I noticed my wife, Esme, dry sobbing next to Edward. The fact that she didn't know what was happening must be killing her! I wished I had a good explanation for her.

As soon as Elia and I got out of the car, Esme was up to me first.

"W…wh…what's happening to him?" she whimpered every word.

"I'm not sure yet," I answered her, then turned to Emmet and Jasper. "Take them upstairs to the room next to Rose's so I can examine them."

They did as I asked. I went to find Alice and ask her why she hadn't told us. I took one step toward the house and she was in front of me.

"How did you not see this coming?" I asked her sternly.

She didn't pay much attention to the question. "I'm not sure," she stated. "But Bella's on her way!" she warned. I froze. What would Bella think if she saw Edward like this?

"Um, all right well…" I wasn't sure what to say. I gave the burden to Alice. "You're going to have to figure something out."

"What!" she screamed. "Can't I have any help!?"

I called for Rosalie. "There's your help." I offered.

"Some help." Alice mumbled.

"Hey!" Rose defended as she strut though the door. She seemed to have something else on her mind so she dropped the potential argument. "Ugh, whatever!"

Elia went crazy. "OH MY GOD!!!" she screamed. "You're ROSALIE! Like _the _Rosalie! The most beautiful thing on EARTH!!!" Rosalie looked confused.

"Um, and you are?" she asked snobbily. (I know it's not a word just go with it.)

"Oh, right, sorry! I'm Elia and OH MY GOD! You're even more beautiful in person!!!" she complimented moving closer to Rose.

Rose's face lit up. "Wow. You know I normally hate humans, but _you_ I like!" she sang. "Why couldn't Edward have fallen in love with you?" she mumbled to low for Elia to pick up. "Hold up!" she sniffed the air. "I smell two others, aside from Elia!" she accused. "When did we turn into a vam-" she looked at Elia then at me.

She opened her mouth to ask, but I answered before she had a chance. "She already knows. In fact she's known for a while." I stated.

Rosalie flipped. "Ahh! Ugh! Is there like some billboard out there saying _The Cullen's Are Vampires,_ or something!? And like I was going to say, when did we turn into a vampire night club! Oh, and where are those two other humans?" she asked.

Alice jumped in. "Hold your pampered horses! One at a time! Okay, first – you're close with the billboard, they are books," she turned to me. "I saw your conversation and I expect to read those books…soon!" she returned to Rose. "and second – there's only _one_ human. Her name is Alunime, and…"

Rosalie cut her off. "But I smell two!" she countered.

"I know. I do too. I'm not sure-" Alice stopped mid-sentence. I could tell she was having a vision.

After nearly a minute, she stuttered back and gasped in horror.

"I…I…I don't believe it!" she whispered. "It's not possible! I see the _future_ NOT the _past_!" she looked terrified. "How? I don't understand!"

**-End of Chapter 8-**

**Heeyyz this chappie is, as I promised longer! Prolly longer than the others will be…but im sorry to say that I won't be updating from Friday (July 10) to about Monday (July 20) if im lucky Sun (July 19). Why? Because I will be at camp! I sowwy!! Plz review!!! And don't worry to those of you reading **_**New Girls in Town**_** I promise to update that story too before I leave!!! Hope you liked it! I also welcome personal messages if you for some reason can't review. I know my computer has been having issues! Okaayz well herez your questions…**

**What do you think Alice's vision was?**

**Who is you favourite character now?**

**What do you think will happen when Bella meets Elia and Alunime?**

**What do you think will happen when she see's Edward!!!?!!!**

**Okay those are some thinkerz!!! Answer these in your head or personal message or a review! I would love to hear your ideas!!! They may or may not make it in the story just warning so you don't get your feelings hurt when it's not in the story! I will try to fit in everyone's ideas!**

**Kisses ^+^! Bye-bye for now! **


	9. Important!

**A/N: For those of you who know and like InuYasha, You're Welcome or I'm Sorry , New Girls in Town, or you just want me to make another story (with Alunime and Elia in it- they are my signature characters!!!) plz check out my poll!**

**P.S. for you InuYasha fans…don't worry! I WILL be making fanfics about it without Alunime and Elia!**

**Ooh and for those of you who don't know what InuYasha is, again I **_**STRONGY **_**suggest that you start the series on watch-InuYasha .com! It's a really good series!!!!!!! Ooh and watch the movies too!!! The second one is my favourite!!!**


	10. 9:Doesn't Comply

**Heyya! Im back!!!! Camp was awesome!!! Hehe okaay anyway…chappies will still be longer!**

**Disclaimer: no dice! The judge told me I didn't own it! But I do have a right to my oc's! Alunime and Elia! Hehe…so DON'T steal em!!!! (Unless of course u ask!)**

**I'm sooo sorry I took so long! I was busy babysitting my annoying brother but that's okay! Then there was the whole ordeal about getting my computer taken away, then when I got it back the internet wasn't working so I couldn't post anything, much less get ON fanfiction!!! But now that all is right in the world (minus school, that might affect the time between my post I hope you understand!) cuz I'm here now!**

**Alright! On with chappie 10!**

**Doesn't Comply!**

**Alice's POV:**

I was answering Rosalie's questions when it hit me. The vision that made no sense at all!

I saw Edward, only it wasn't him. He was wearing the same clothes, but something was off. He had his back to me. When he turned around, everything I knew about vampires went down the drain.

He wasn't pale; he was almost a peach color! And his eyes! They weren't goldor black or even red! They were an emerald green! It clicked. He was _human_!

I gasped and the vision was gone. I stuttered back a bit, but quickly caught myself. I began thinking out loud.

"I don't believe it! It's not possible! That's the _past_ not the _future_! How? I don't understand!" I heard myself say. Carlisle was next to me now.

"What? Did you see?" He asked concerned.

I hardly had the breath to speak. Only two words escaped my mouth. _Edward_ and _human_. Everyone near me gasped.

"I'm going to check on him!" Carlisle stated seriously. "Esme, stay here with Alice, you too Rose. I'll send Jasper and Emmett down." He instructed. "Be ready for Bella!" he warned before disappearing into the house, Elia followed. Jasper and Emmett took his place.

I began to think of what to say to Bella when she arrived. I only had a second to think before I heard her truck a mile away. Clearly she was pushing its limits. I didn't think I could talk to her face to face and tell her what was happening to Edward. She was promised that he would transform her if she married him and now that promise was no longer valid. I would just have to try not to look in her eyes.

Her truck skidded to a stop and she burst through the door, slamming it shut. Little pieces of rust floated down off the door. She ran right up to me.

"Where is he! He was supposed to be at my house two flipping hours ago!!!" she screamed. Then, she glanced around and saw my families worried faces and her voice changed. "Wh…What's wrong? Is he all right?!" Her voice was constantly rising in pitch. Esme placed her hand on Bella's shoulder and told her that we weren't entirely sure what was wrong with him, but that the girl was most likely in more pain. That's when it took a turn for the worst.

Bella flipped.

"GIRL!!!! WHAT GIRL!!!" she demanded in a very high pitched scream.

Rosalie didn't help at all when she mentioned that there were two girls. After another semi-tirade, Bella stopped asking questions and marched her way up to the porch steps. I couldn't let her go inside and see Edward! There's no way she would be able to bear it.

My instincts took me right in front of her, blocking her path to the door. Somehow, I found it in me to stare her straight in the eye. I was debating in my mind whether or not to tell her about my vision…I talked myself out of telling her, repeatedly telling myself that my visions didn't always come true, they were subjective. I prayed that this one DIDN'T come true!

I couldn't take her intense chocolate brown eyes anymore. I dropped my gaze to my flats and glided to the side to let her pass. I noticed she didn't move for a while, but she got over her hesitation and walked into the mansion.

**Bella's POV:**

I began walking through the Cullen house, trying to locate Edward and attempting to put aside what Alice's stare was trying to tell me. But most of my mind was taken over by the two girls that Rosalie mentioned not too long ago.

I speculated if they were from the Denali Clan that the Cullen's were always talking about. My mind started to wander away from the girls and I began thinking of different scenarios of what could have happened…but no matter what scenario I had concluded, there were always contradictions.

_What event could have happened to put Edward _and_ a girl in pain?_ I asked myself.

I began to wonder if it was some kind of emergency. But if that was the case, shouldn't they have enough information to know what was going on? Plus, Alice would have _definitely_ would have seen that!

I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I hadn't realized that I had collided into something and was now currently on my butt!

"Ohhmygossh! I'm soooo sorry!!" said a voice, that didn't quite have the ring of a vampire.

I looked up to where the voice had come from, and found myself looking at the face of a human!!

_What?!_

The girls face lit up when I made eye contact with her.

"Holy…he he…crow…he he! I heard you were coming I just wasn't sure when! Hi Bella! I'm Elia! It _truly_ is a pleasure to meet the _real_ Isabella Marie Swan!" she gleamed shaking my limp hand. I was completely unsure of how to respond to this strange person. I opened my mouth to talk…

"Uh…" was apparently all I could manage at the moment. _I need answers!_ Was what I wanted to say. I decided to see what information I could milk from this, Elia, girl.

She had finished telling me about these books and began on how her friend had bit Edward. I had to intervene.

"Wait! Why in the _world_ would she _bite_ him?! I mean it's not like she's a _vampire_!" I squealed.

"Not _yet_ at least!" She giggled, her olive green eyes twinkling.

The blood escaped from my face. How was she turning into a vampire!? Had Edward bitten her back? No, I just couldn't picture it! Edward would never do something like that to an innocent human. He wouldn't even turn me into one until I agreed to _marry_ him!

Apparently I had been in my own little thought bubble for some period of time, because Elia's hand was waving in front of my face.

"Earth to BELLA!!! Ugh! I never remember reading anything about you being _spacey_! " she huffed, and then she started a bubbly laugh. She cleared her throat and deepened her voice. "Houston, we have a problem!" she started cracking up at her own joke. I turned my gaze to her, and she noticed. She stopped laughing, cleared her throat again and sat up straight on the step of the stairs she was sitting on. "Sorry, I've always wanted to say that…Anyway! What was your question again?" she finished. I racked my brain trying to remember.

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed. "Why was she biting people to begin with?" Elia answered quickly.

"Ha-ha! Oh. Well, she's always been biting people. Like even _before_ she started reading Twilight! Heh, guess it's true! She really is a freak!!! Ha-ha!" Elia giggled. I wasn't sure how much of her comment I understood, but I didn't have time to sit around. I had to find Edward!

"Oh." I said dully. With that, I got up and started to walk up the remainder of the stairs. About halfway up I remembered the reason why I began to talk with her in the first place. I turned to face her. She was still sitting on the step. "Hey!" I called at her. Her head spun around.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where Edward is?" I asked as sweetly as I could manage.

"Oh! Yupp!" she stood up and walked to me. She lead me to a door then playfully punched me. "I'm sure your anxious to see your fiancé!"

"Wha- How did you know?!" I screamed. Elia only laughed and opened the door. My eyes took a quick glance of the room. I forgot about Elia's knowledge and observed to room more closely to make sure I got it right the first time.

There were double beds, in the hotel style layout. In the first bed was a stunningly beautiful girl who looked no older than Elia. I hardly paid any attention to her though. My eyes went straight to the second bed was Edward, yet _not_ Edward. Something was off. My legs carried me to him. While I walked I observed some more. _Something's wrong!_ A voice screamed in my head. I knew it was right. I was standing at the side of the bed now. I glanced down at his hand.

"Edward," I whispered. My hand lifted from my side and placed it on his.

I gasped! My hand shot back like a repelling magnet. I couldn't do anything else, so I screamed at the top of my lungs then everything went black…

**- End of Chapter 9 –**

***** **

**Okaay! Again sorry for the wait! Anyways, I really want to know what you thought of this chapter! Like was the writing style good, understandable, childish? And what do you think of Bella's encounter with Elia? Do you like Elia? Is there something you want to see happen in this story? Just give me some suggestions! And of course I want to know who your favourite character is!!! Lol okaay and just letting y'all know that a LOT happens in the next chapter! Not everything is answered but something happens and it is going to confuse the hell out of ALL of you!!! You're going to be like, **_**How the HELL did she do that!?!**_** Lol I might have said to much already!!! Whoops! Kk well that's peace for now! (-)**

**-Domo arigato! o^-^o**

**~Shinigami Luna (yes I changed my name again! Read my profile!)**


End file.
